Friendship, Love and Craziness
by LiliesAreWhite
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Each has EXACTLY 100 words. Mostly features Klaine couple moments; Kurtchel and BlaWevid friendship and Hummel/Hudson family moments. Fluff, angst, a bit of everything. Please review. Prompts are welcome. CHAPTER UP : Our Song
1. Cold

"Cold! Cold! Cold!"

A minute ago, I had been lying by the pool, tanning my pale skin, scanning through Vogue. I might have also been gazing at my boyfriend's chest as he played in the water.

Of course, my activities had to be interrupted, when said boyfriend came up to me. I should have looked into that smirk, but I didn't even think about. In seconds I was grabbed and he started to head to the pool.

I felt the freezing water as I fell in and I saw Blaine's laughing face.

Damn him.

He's lucky I love him.


	2. Different

Kurt was acting differently lately, New Directions had decided. Good different, but still different.

He was smiling all the time, humming songs quietly and completely ignoring the jocks.

So they made Finn check his phone And yes, their little boo (as Mercedes had exclaimed) was texting a lot with a certain Blaine.

Drilling Kurt about it didn't give a lot of answers since he was, as always secretive.

And then one day the countertenor was picked up by a very handsome guy.

Everyone at once gave their approval.

Until Rachel noticed the Warbler badge.

That's when the real trouble begun.


	3. Costume

"Stop laughing! Seriously, it's not funny!"

"Oh, it's very funny Blainey boy" answered Wes a huge grin on his face.

The Warblers had been planning a party for their families since December.

Everyone had jobs that they were in charge of. Thad had food, Wes and David had clothes and invitations, while Blaine simply had to arrive and sing.

Unfortunately, that horrible two had "forgotten" to inform him of the change.

So while everyone was dressed formally in suits and ties, Blaine had a Harry Potter dress up costume on. Hmmm… This would be an interesting night.


	4. Annoyed

I stared weirdly at Blaine who was singing, throwing papers around and generally making a huge commotion.

What at first was super cute, was now annoying and irritating, so when it was my turn to join, I only half heartedly sang the chorus to Misery.

Maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but come on! Blaine had all the Warblers (council included) wrapped around his fingers. There were a lot of other very talented singers in the group : me, Wes, Jeff, me.

In my mind a talk was beginning to form, with the words Blaine and The Pips opening it.


	5. Transfer

Everything was ready.

The transfer papers were signed, goodbyes were exchanged, the new school books bought and New Directions were informed.

Well, with one exception. Kurt was still in the blue.

Blaine had thought about telling his boyfriend about his changing of schools. There were a couple of occasions where he had almost said it, but something stopped him every time. In the end, he had settled for a surprise.

And so, together with Rach and Mercedes, he had thought of a plan.

Blaine Anderson was going to do what he did best.

Inform Kurt of the news through song.


	6. Videos

Blaine had stumbled on the videos entirely by accident. If by accident you could count writing Kurt Hummel into the search bar.

He had expected maybe two videos.

What he got was every song where Kurt had a solo.

He had already seen Rose's Turn (just wow), Bad Romance (the heels!), Like a Prayer (amazing), and One of Us (song about religion – allowed?)

Now he was torn. Should he choose "Single Ladies, Football Game, Kurt Hummel" or "Celine Dion Medley, Cheerleading Nationals, Kurt Hummel".

He quickly pressed the first option. If he hurried, he could watch both.


	7. Our Song

"Teenage Dream?"

"No! Our Song can't have anything to do with Katy Perry"

"Why? She's so awesome… Fine… Candles?"

"A song about breaking up? Really Blaine?"

"Hmmm… How about… Hmmm"

"Maybe, Courage Is?" Kurt suggested.

That song had been sang by Blaine to the countertenor at their lunch after they had confronted Karofsky.

After that, Blaine had been humming it for days, smiling a slightly goofy grin while Kurt had been repeating the lyrics in his head whenever things got bad again.

"Perfect" whispered Blaine, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriends lips.


	8. Scars

Wes and David stared in shock at Kurt.

The countertenor was occupied changing his clothes, so he hadn't heard the council members come in.

They wore frozen still.

Huge scars covered Kurt's back, mixed with purple/green/gray bruises. There wasn't a piece of unharmed skin.

They knew Kurt had been bullied at McKinley, but they had no idea it was this bad.

David mouthed "Blaine" and Wes nodded. They walked out and broke into a run, trying to get to their soloist.

They had to tell Blaine what they saw so that together they could decide what to do next.


End file.
